


"I Want... Him"

by adrift_me



Series: Old Light, New Light [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: AND SO MANY FEELS, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers ahead!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: It is time for the Crow to take off from his rotten nest and find solace in a place so different and in arms of another.
Relationships: Guardian/Crow, Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: Old Light, New Light [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090106
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	"I Want... Him"

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR NEW QUEST AHEAD
> 
> I have so many feels, I cannot even type properly, I don't know how I managed to write this ficlet even. FEELS.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :) I also take prompts!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

The dust of the Tangled Shore feels strange under his footfalls. The air tastes constrained and stifling even in this broken piece of space. The Crow dares not drop his hood, blinking away the purple lights of the Shore’s carcass as the Spider’s Lair stays behind.

And freedom welcomes him with everything he dreamt of at the rare hours of sleep.

He cries with joy quietly, and his joy tastes of bitter fear and confusion, too. Knowing only one friend now, he slips his hand into the Guardian’s hand, squeezing it with a need for companionship and reassurance.

The Guardian squeezes his hand back.

“What now?” the Crow inquires quietly, not letting go. Nervously he caresses the Guardian’s palm with a leather-clad thumb.

“You can come with me. To the City, if you wish, to the Vanguard,” the Guardian responds, guiding Crow away from his dark and rotten cage in-between the cargo. “Or if you wish, you can go... anywhere.”

“The City wasn’t kind to me when I set my foot there,” the Crow hesitates. “But I feel braver by your side. You don’t look at me with hatred. You look at me as an equal.”

“He means thank you,” Glint appears within thin air, and the Crow shushes him with a smile of blush and fluster.

Guardian squeezes Crow’s hand again, tugging him forward a little. The smile on their face is telling, and Crow’s heart beats faster with adrenaline of freedom that he licked at with his very being.

“We have fought alongside each other in the Ascendant plane and in this plane, too. But your existence alone, Crow, earns you a place among your people. No one will shun you now. I won’t let them.”

The Crow smiles, his heart hammering at his ribcage like a bird that wishes to escape. He knows the feeling too well. Instead, he breathes out, dried tears flaking on his eyelashes.

“Glint would say I sound sappy, but I wish to follow you by your side. By your heart, if I can,” the Crow confesses, boldly meeting the Guardian’s gaze. Oh how he longed to utter those words the moment the Guardian said he wanted him. Wanted him out of there.

“You can... as my equal,” the Guardian whispers. They want to kiss Crow’s lips, to kiss tears off his cheeks, to peck at the luminescence that caresses Crow’s face. But here would be a dangerous place to try.

The Guardian’s ship hovers above the edge of the Shore, and they pull the Crow inside, leaving one final trace, a footstep, that soon the wind sweeps away. The ship takes off with a trail of light, and the Guardian kisses Crow, ardently and with longing unmatched.

Crow hopes through the kiss that there will be many more.


End file.
